Care Bears: Protect the Light
by TRikiD
Summary: Nelvana is a land of magic, both dark and light. Those who stand for the good in this land are the Care Creatures, magical beings with powerful light magic. But darkness still prevails and plans to destroy the light, and those who protect it.
1. No Heart Stopper: Part 1

Care Bears: Protect the Light

No Heart Stopper: Part 1

 _Once upon a time, in a far away and mystical land called Nelvana, a wicked shadow being wanted to take the land and all of its light, to make it perish under his iron rule. No one had the bravery or power to stand up to him—no one except the Care Creatures, powerful animals gifted with pure light magic._

 _With the Care Creatures' help, they were able to push back the darkness with their foreboding light, but they were not able to defeat him for good. Even light has its limits, and the heroes could only inevitably lock away the evil king and his darkness._

 _With the land proclaimed safe for the time being, the Care Creatures decided to make Nelvana their new home. But one problem still remains…_

"No one knows for sure where the evil king has been imprisoned, or when he'll be free again. But it's prophesied that when the light will shine again, the darkness will emerge, too," a young Care Bear softly read aloud from her thick book, as she sat alone in the corner of a library; she was a small bear with hot pink fur, green eyes, and a yellow and pink-colored Belly Badge.

"A shadow man? Sounds s-scary…" the little bear quivered and buried her muzzle in her book, glancing around nervously for any suspicious shadows.

"Winona!" a gentle old voice whisper-shouted, and the said pink bear immediately perked up.

"Over here, Uncle Teddy!" Winona whispered back, and a much older Care Bear with auburn fur, brown eyes, and a big red heart Belly Badge rounded a book shelf.

"There you are, you little wonderer," Teddy chuckled and ticked his neice, making her giggle, "What'cha readin', Winnie?"

"This big old book my teacher gave me for my history project. She said it'll help, but I'm getting _really_ bored," Winona whined and slumped over on the desk.

"Oh, really? Y'know, this could be a really good book it you'd just give it another chance," Teddy calmly protested and picked up the book, and he quirked a brow when the title read Nelvana's History of Dark Magic.

"But there're no pictures, Uncle T!"

"Well, actions may speak louder than words, but that's not usually true of books." Winona looked up from her slouched position, as Teddy put the book down by her head and winked. "Trust me, you'll learn some real cool stuff from taking the time to open your eyes. After all, you're a little wonderer."

"Yeah…finding things out _is_ what I do best." Winona couldn't help but smile, and Teddy hummed while rubbing her head.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch."

"Ok!"

But as Winona stuffed the book into her backpack and followed Teddy, she never noticed the shadows lurking between its pages…

* * *

Like most week days, the Care n' Share Diner was casually busy, as many of Care-A-Lot's residents stopped by for a quick cup of coffee or brunch. And every Tuesday, a certain customer comes to buy a special treat.

"Oh, Amethyyyysst!~" a cheery voice sang.

"I was wondering where you were, Kat," an adult female Care Bear behind the counter chuckled; she had amethyst fur, baby blue eyes, and her Belly Badge were two purple and blue lollipops with hearts crossed over each other.

Amethyst glanced up from cleaning the counter to find another adult female Care bear on the other side; her fur was as pink as ballet slippers, her eyes were a sparkling violet, and her Belly Badge was a full rainbow. Everything about her just radiated with cheerfulness.

"You want your usual, right?"

"You bet'cha!" With that, Amethyst leaned down and pulled out a little Styrofoam box, and gently placed it on the counter. Kat wasted no time in opening the box to reveal a beautiful pink cupcake with a tall swirl of pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"Oooo, it looks _so_ good," Kat sighed lustfully and nearly drooled over the delicious sight, but she quickly shook her head and closed the box, "Thanks again, Amethyst!"

"No problem! And would you like anything to drink with that?" Amethyst questioned while Kat handed her some silver coins to pay for the cupcake.

"No, thanks! I brought my own like I always do." Kat then pulled a thermo cup from her satchel.

"Of course. How could I forget? Enjoy your cupcake, Kat!"

"Will do!" Kat instantly turned around to hastily leave the diner, but she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking the stranger's belongings out of his grasp.

"Hey, watch it!" a cranky voice snapped.

"Sorry, Grumpy! I-I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No surprise there. You _never_ look where you're going." The stranger was a shorter male Care Bear, but he was not a cub in the slightest; his fur was navy blue, his eyes were gloomy silver, and his Belly Badge represented his typical attitude: a dark and rainy cloud.

"Uh, Grumpy…" Kat tried when she looked up.

"Not now, Kat. I'm looking for my coffee that _you_ made me lose," Grumpy grumbled while looking underneath a table, but his coffee wasn't there.

"But, Grumpy-."

"Not now, Kat!"

"B-But-!"

"I said _not now_!" Grumpy stood back up from under the table when he finally had it, only to immediately regret it when the two orders of coffee he was looking for finally came back down from their crash, landing right on his head and spilling the warm drink all over him.

"Uh, heh-heh…a-at least it's not hot anymore," Kat chuckled with guilt, but Grumpy growled and scrunched his face up in even more anger, especially when the majority of the diner was not staring at him.

And just as a little cloud began to form and rumble over the dark blue bear's head, Kat made herself scarce to avoid his thunderstorm of wrath.

Once she was out of the diner, Kat kicked back the kickstand on her bike, which was as pink and sparkly as her, strapped on her helmet and rode through town.

Speaking of which, Care-A-Lot was a humble little town well known for having the best scenic views in all of Nelvana, being a village on a mountain top and all. In fact, the mountain's peak was so high up, that cloud cover could usually be seen all around Care-A-Lot, giving it the little nickname "The City in the Sky."

But aside from altitude, on much clearer days, Kat would head down an old trail and into the infamous forest known as the Gloomy Glen, a narrow valley at the base of the mountain that was always heavy with creepy fog. Not many dared to tread there—none except Kat, whose naiveté kept her from fearing the scary glen.

Kat had a good reason for regularly going into the Gloomy Glen anyway, and it was to pay a special something—or rather _someone_ —a little visit. And soon, the bright pink bear reached her destination, so she took off her helmet and set the kickstand back down, leaving her bike behind while taking her cupcake with her.

"Sorry for being late, but I promise I it won't happen again!" Kat reassured with a smile, as she pushed away a large pine tree branch and approached her 'friend'.

It was a large stone statue in the shape of a tall and lanky figure with outstretched claws, and from the moss and overgrown plants all over it, it wasn't hard to tell that it was very old. But there was not a single crack in it, and it didn't look like it was going to break anytime soon either. Kat formed an odd yet special bond with this statue not too long ago, as she felt everyone and everything, stone or live creature, needed a friend.

"Look, Mystery, I brought your favorite," Kat informed while taking out the cupcake and her thermo cup, and she then pulled out two teacups and plastic plates from her backpack. She took a seat in front of the Mystery's pedestal, and carefully split the cupcake in half, placing each half on a plate.

As Kat opened her thermo cup and poured hot tea into her and Mystery's cup, she began conversing, "Word from Harmony is that Fred broke his arm while driving his ATV. The poor guy. Sure, he can be a little too reckless at times, but he's an adventurer, it's who he is."

Like always, Mystery couldn't eat the cupcake half, drink tea or even talk back, and Kat just ignored that she was all alone, as usual. "Oh, and little Winona is nearly finished with fourth grade…she's growing up so fast. Seems like only yesterday when she just started fourth grade—and when I found you. Ya know, Mystery, even though you never talk, you're one great listener—and a great friend. I'm really glad I met you."

Kat then stood back up and climbed onto Mystery's pedestal to reach one of his clawed hands and grab it in her own paw.

"What're you doing here, Civilian?!" Kat nearly jumped out of her fur in reaction to the strong voice, and she turned around to see a tall lioness clad in golden armor. It was a royal guard.

"E-Excuse me, Officer?" Kat questioned while letting go of the stone claw and jumped down.

"Are you unaware that you are trespassing on private land?"

"I am?"

"Yes! And I have to ask you to leave immediately with your belongings—or I will make you." The lioness was now towering over the bear, and Kat gulped and quivered in fear.

"I-I'm so sorry, Officer, I had no idea this place was off limits. Honest!"

"Stop giving me excuses, and just get out of here."

"Yes, Officer!"

With that, Kat quickly packed up her teacups, plates, and thermo cup, but the lioness had grabbed the two cupcake halves before she could. Not wanting to anger her anymore, Kat quickly turned around and headed for her bike.

Once Kat disappeared into the fog on her bike, the guard took a bite out of one of the halves and headed in a different direction to continue her patrol.

* * *

Kat was deep in her thoughts as she rode back up to Care-A-Lot, and she was thinking so hard that she wasn't even looking where she was going. She didn't even know she was already back in town.

"Whoa! Kat, look out!" The said pink bear gasped and looked up to find a bright yellow bear in her path, and she was closing in way too fast! She gripped the lever in her handlebar and turned her bike sideways to slow down, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

Luckily, Kat managed to stop just in time, but she and the yellow bear were now coughing from all of the dirt in their faces.

"Oh, my Ursa Major! Are you ok, Fred?!" Kat panicked and quickly hopped off her bike, not even bothering to put down her kickstand.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Fred reassured after waving the dust away; his eyes were silver, his had a shining yellow sun for a Belly Badge, and his left arm was in a cast and sling.

"But that was a really close call, Fred. I could've hurt you even more," Kat protested with guilt.

"But I wasn't, and neither were you. That's all that matter's, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Why were you in such a rush, anyway?"

"Weirdly enough…I don't really know. I was just down the old trail a little ways when a royal guard suddenly stops me and orders me to turn back."

"Wait, the old trail? Doesn't that lead to the Gloomy Glen? What were you doing in that creepy place?"

"U-uh…" Kat couldn't find the right words, as she didn't want the others to worry about her for going into the Gloomy Glen.

"Probably something stupid." Kat and Fred turned to find none other than Grumpy approaching them, and, as always, he looked cross.

"There you are, Grumpy! I've been lookin' for you," Fred greeted happily.

"Oh, yeah? _I've_ been looking for _you_! Where've you been?"

"I went to the diner when you didn't return to the house, but you weren't there." Just then, Fred noticed something was off about Grumpy. "Hey, where's our coffee?"

"Why don't you ask 'Miss Bumps Inta Everyone' what happened?" Grumpy asked sarcastically, and Fred turned towards Kat with a quirked brow.

"Right…w-why don't I buy you two some coffee myself?" Kat suggested sheepishly.

"No, forget it. We got coffee at home…guess we'll just skip diner's _much better_ caffeine this time. C'mon." With that, Grumpy grabbed Fred's injured arm and gently pulled, but it was still enough to drag him along in pain.

"Ow! You know that's my bad arm, Bro!" Fred cried out and quickly caught up so that Grumpy would let go.

"Oh, I know. Just don't care, _Bro_ ," Grumpy pointed out mockingly.

Despite the guilt she was feeling just a moment ago, Kat couldn't help but giggle at the two bears' antics. They may be twin brothers, but they are a very odd pair, to say the least.

* * *

That night, Kat returned home to make dinner, and she still couldn't shake the odd feeling about the royal guard in the Gloomy Glen earlier.

"Hey, Sis? When's dinner ready?" came a tiny and familiar voice.

"The spaghetti noodles just need to cook for a little longer, Winona," Kat politely replied as she turned towards the said bear cub, who was standing in the doorway, "By the way, is your homework done?"

"Yup! Ooh, and check this old thing out!" Winona then ran out of the kitchen and returned not a minute later with an old book, the same book she was reading with Teddy in the library. Winona brought the book up to her older sister, and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"'Nelvana's History of Dark Magic'?" Kat slowly read the title aloud, and then she spotted a shiny black, oval-shaped object imbedded in the front cover, "What's this?"

"Dunno. I think it's some marble or plastic rock to make the book look prettier," Winona informed with a shrug, and then she pulled up and stepping stool to reach the book and flipped through its pages, "Uncle Teddy says that everything in here's a true story."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't really believe him. After all, if they _were_ real, we'd probably all be living under the Shadow King's rule by now."

"The Shadow King?"

"There're no pictures of him in here—or any at all, for that matter—but it says that he was an evil being with a body made of pure darkness, and he tried to use his powers to take over the whole kingdom. No one has ever seen his face, but legends say that if you look into his eyes, you turn into stone forever."

The more Winona explained this grim tale, the more intrigued yet fearful Kat became.

"U-Uh, wh-where'd you this book?" Kat quickly asked while shaking her head.

"My history teacher gave it to me for a project we're working on. I have to choose a story from this book, and write an essay about it—and I think I'm gonna pick the Shadow King's story."

Suddenly, the rapid beeping of the stove timer went off, and Kat quickly turned it off and saved the spaghetti from burning.

"Phew, that was close," Kat sighed and then smiled at Winona, "Let's eat!"

* * *

After a couple of days, Grumpy was finally convinced into going back to the Care n' Share Diner for some coffee, but he still wasn't so amused after what happened with Kat.

"I can't believe I let you talk me inta this," Grumpy growled as he walked through town square with his brother.

"Oh c'mon, Grumps! Ya gotta learn to forgive and forget!" Fred protested with a playful nudge.

"Oh, I'll forgive Kat—when pig's fly." Fred rolled his eyes at Grumpy's stubbornness and sarcasm.

Soon, the two bears finally reached Amethyst's diner, and while one was happy to see what he saw, the other was immediately ready to leave. At the table nearest to the front counter, Kat and Harmony sat together with some tea and croissants. Harmony was Kat's closest friend, as well as Amethyst's older sister; she was a beautiful bear with violet fur, sapphire eyes, and a vibrant multi-colored flower for her Belly Badge And with her beautiful voice and captivating looks, Harmony was certainly one of the most fabulous bears in all of Care-A-Lot.

"Oh, Grumpy, Fred, do come sit with us!" Harmony called loud and proud, and an excellent English accent rolled off of her tongue.

"Yeah, and Amethyst is about to go on break, so we can _all_ have brunch together!" Kat added cheerfully.

"No, thanks," Grumpy responded flatly and turned to leave, but his brother stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fred argued with a smirk and dragged Grumpy to the table, and the said blue bear reluctantly sat down with his annoying brother.

"Hey, Guys. Here's your usual, Boys, on the house," Amethyst cut in, and handed Fred and Grumpy their coffee before sitting down with the others.

"Oh, finally!" Grumpy cheered with the rare smile he shows.

"So…anyone remember that one history project we had to do in elementary school?" Kat slowly asked out of the blue.

"Don't remember, and I don't care," Grumpy pointed out with a shrug, and sipped his coffee.

"What _I_ remember is creating the most fabulous presentation in the whole class," Harmony added boastfully.

"Yeah, but you still didn't get a perfect grade," Grumpy joked, even though he wasn't smiling.

"It was so funny! One kid got an a plus! Isn't that right, Lucky?!" Fred called to a green bear with a four leaf clover Belly Badge.

"Must've been my lucky day!" Lucky called back.

"It's always his lucky day," Grumpy sighed.

"That's why they call him 'Lucky'," Amethyst giggled.

"Anyway, why would you bring up that subject, Kat?" Harmony inquired with curiosity.

"Well, Winona's starting on the same project…and I guess I just felt a little nostalgic," Kat explained, "That, and she's using this really weird book for her research. It's about all these tales of darkness and evil, some of them are even about the Gloomy Glen."

"Any you don't believe them?" Harmony asked in surprise.

"Not really, especially the lies about the Gloomy Glen."

"Lies?!" Fred gasped.

"B-But that foggy valley is so scary," Amethyst quivered, her teacup and plate rattling in her shaky paws.

"Yeah! And besides, if those tales are outta the book of Nelvana's History of Dark Magic, they're definitely true!" Grumpy protested with a growl.

"How did you know that's what Winona's reading?" Kat questioned in suspicion and fear.

" _Everyone_ who's sane and smart knows about that book and its legends—and ta never go into Gloomy Glen," Grumpy threatened in a lowered voice, and he leaned forward to emphasize his point.

"But there's nothing wrong with that place!"

"If there was nothing wrong with it, then why was there a royal guard out there?" Fred pointed out firmly, and Kat didn't know what to say after that.

"And why are you so intent on being there, anyway?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yes, there is nothing out there but mist and brutish, wild animals, both in which are horrible for one's complexion," Harmony added in disgust.

"Everyone! Stop what you're doing and come outside NOW!" The whole diner went still and silent when a magenta bear with a pink heart-shaped padlock Belly Badge shouted at the top of her lungs when she stormed in.

"What is it, Maggie?" Amethyst asked with concern.

"King Leonidas is here!" Everyone gasped in excitement and shock at Maggie's announcement, and everyone immediately sprinted outside to see for themselves if the ruler of Nelvana was here. And sure enough, he was.

King Leonidas was grand and proud lion with caramel brown fur, a large dark brown mane and calm yet firm brown eyes; his attire consisted of a shiny golden crown with a ruby gem crest, and a long red robe with white trimming, fitting for a creature of his stature.

But despite his power, King Leonidas never traveled alone, and this was no exception as a large fleet of lions and lionesses surrounded him; the majority of his royal guard consisted of the same species, as lions were one of the most loyal and powerful creatures.

It wasn't long before the entire population of Care-A-Lot gathered around the king and his fleet, but of all the reasons he could have to be there, he was here in search of a special someone.

"Greetings, My Subjects!" King Leonidas began, his voice deep and mighty, "I mean you no harm, and I bring no grave news! All I ask for is your attention and guidance, for I am looking for someone!"

Murmurs and whispers instantly spread throughout the confused crowd.

"Please—tell me where I can find Katniss Dawn!"

Kat couldn't believe her ears. The fair yet powerful king of the whole land was looking for her.

* * *

 **If you have any questions, especially about the characters(with their new names and all), let me know and I'll explain as best I can! But I won't be giving away any spoilers;)**

 **Also, since there are multiple different reboots of the Care bears, I don't really care how you imagine the characters' design to be in this story.**


	2. No Heart Stopper: Part 2

No Heart Stopper: Part 2

As the mayor of Care-A-Lot, Teddy was the first to emerge from the crowd and approach the king, but a wall of his guards stood in the way.

"It's ok. Let him pass," Leonidas gently demanded, and his guards hastily followed his orders.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry to intrude, but please hear me out," Teddy begged, "I promise, _no one_ in my town has done anything-!"

"Mayor Teddy Valiant, I assume you will help me find who I am looking for."

"B-But-!"

"Are you disobeying your king, Mister Mayor?!" a lion with a pale grey coat dressed in much thicker and grander armor, and eyes as black as night snapped, as he threateningly bared his sword at Teddy, "I consider that treason, so you best watch yourself."

"Stand down, Captain Lars," Leonidas calmly protested, placing a gentle paw on the captain's shoulder, "There are better and less problematic ways to do this."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Lars sighed in defeat, and stepped aside while sheathing his sword back in its holster.

"I must apologize, Mayor Valiant—but my request still remains."

"I…I just don't want…" Teddy couldn't finish his sentence when he felt something soft on his shoulder, and he realized it was Leonidas' paw.

"You know me, Teddy. I would never do anything to hurt your friends or loved ones." The king's tone was truly sincere, yet he never smiled to show it. "I only wish to talk."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Of course not."

"As long as she comes quietly, that is," Lars added with a growl.

"Captain, please," Leonidas hissed as his impatience was finally obvious, but he then inhaled and exhaled, "I hate to threaten a friend, Mayor, but if you will not present Miss Katniss to me soon, I will be forced to send my lions out to look for her themselves."

"Please, Sire, there's no need," Teddy protested in shame, and then turned towards the crowd, "There is nothing to be afraid of, Everyone! King Leonidas only wants to talk—and Katniss Dawn—if you can hear me, I promise, you are _not_ in trouble!"

Everyone remained still and quiet, until corner seemed to stir and break apart to create a pathway, and Kat walked through. She walked slowly from fear, as she didn't know what to expect.

Soon, Kat walked right up to the royal lion, and her eyes darted nervously between the ground and Leonidas' eyes.

"It's ok, Young One. I won't bite," Leonidas informed with a smile, holding out a welcoming paw to Kat. And even though she was reluctant at first, she eventually smiled back and gently took his paw.

"Citizens of Care-A-Lot!" Leonidas announced, "The royal guard has traveled for weeks to warn the outer cities and villages of the dangers we are now seeking to put to rest! And now, we have come to warn you! The Gloomy Glen is being shut down for _any_ public use, so that we can clear out the entire valley of all dangers! Thank you for your time, and I bid you all a good day!"

"You heard the king! For your own safety, stay out of the Gloomy Glen until further notice!" Lars added feircly, "Now, go! All of you, be on your way!"

"Thank you, Captain," Leonidas complimented, and Lars respectfully bowed.

"S-So…not to sound blunt, Your Highness…but why did you call for _me_?" Kat questioned sheepishly.

"Miss Dawn, one of my lieutenants reported a trespasser in the Gloomy Glen a few days ago—that was you, was it not?" Leonidas began firmly, and his smile disappeared as he led the bear out of hearing range.

"Oh, that…sorry. But I-I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be there!"

"It's alright, Katniss. Mistakes happen. But I wanted to have an audience with you alone because I wanted to get your personal and honest word. Do you promise to stay away from the Gloomy Glen?"

"I guess…but why?"

"Trust me, Katniss. It's for the good of yourself and your friends. Can I trust you to keep everyone safe?"

Something just wasn't right, and Kat was certain of that when she felt a dreadful, sinking feeling in her gut. But she couldn't do anything about it here, not now.

"You have my word, King Leonidas."

* * *

Kat couldn't sleep after that. She tried getting more comfortable, pacing around her room to tire herself, and even tried drinking some warm milk. But nothing worked. And it was all because of a thought that kept rattling around in her head.

 _What am I gonna do? I know I shouldn't go back on my word— especially with the king—but what about Mystery? I can't just leave him all alone out there,_ Kat pondered deeply while mumbling and continuing to pace, _And what if they find him?! What'll they do to him?!_

"Sis…" a soft and hoarse voice came, as Kat's bedroom door was pushed open. The said pink bear was finally pulled from her thoughts, as Winona and her plush yellow bunny stood in the doorway.

"Winona…I'm sorry…I woke you up, didn't I?" Kat asked while shaking her head.

"Well, aside from your pacing and mumbling, this cold…helped…" the little cub tried to explain, but she was cut off by a big sneeze.

"Mm. Floppy Bunny didn't help much?"

"No…can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure. C'mere." Winona meekly made her way over to her sister's bed, and Kat helped tuck her in. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, thanks," Winona breathed with a smile.

"Good. Now, get some sleep," Kat demanded gently and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just…getting some more blankets and pillows. I'll sleep in my chair tonight." Winona glanced over to Kat's reading chair in the other corner of the room.

"Oh, ok."

And Kat did just that, but there was more she still had to do. She pretended to be asleep long enough for Winona to drift into dreamland, and quietly left when she knew the coast was clear.

She then made her way out into town, specifically towards the library; ironically, the librarian never locked up at night. Who would steal books, anyway?

 _And I'm not stealing…I'm borrowing,_ Kat told herself to push away any doubts, and she soon came up to the large building. Carefully pushing open the main door and checking her surroundings, she ventured into the dark halls created by the numerous dusty book shelves.

"Ok, right, geographical section," Kat whispered to herself, "Maybe I should've waited until tomorrow for the librarian."

But Kat knew she couldn't go back now, and she pulled a flashlight out of her backpack to look for the directory to find her way. It didn't take long for her to find one, and she didn't take her luck for granted when she saw the geographical section sign.

Kat then headed into the south wing, and she started skimming the shelves for books on Care-A-Lot. And as if Lucky was right there with her, she soon found the book she was seeking: Maps of Care-A-Lot.

"C'mon, I need something on the Gloomy Glen," Kat begged the book after she set it on a table and frantically flipped through its pages. She saw chapters on the town, the base of the mountain, and even the best scenic areas. But she was nearly at the end, and there was still nothing on the Gloomy Glen.

"This book is just too old…I bet the Gloomy Glen wasn't even discovered when it was written," Kat sighed in defeat. But as she left the table to head back home, she felt a gentle breeze and then heard the faint sound of pages turning.

She slowly turned her head and noticed that the book was still on the table, open like she left it…but the pages seemed different. Kat took her seat back at the table, and realized that the pages really have turned themselves. She didn't question it, as she read the perfect section to help her.

The last few pages were mostly maps of the Gloomy Glen, including the trails the led into, through, and out of it.

"Let's see…the royal guard would obviously take the main trail here, but they would probably take most of the back trails, too," Kat pondered aloud, "So, _I_ need to take a trail that they won't know about."

Skimming her paw along the map, she eventually stopped on a certain trail that would be the answer to everything. "Well, Your Highness, your guards are covering a lot of ground—but not all of it."

* * *

A pair of Leonidas' guards patrolled along the boarders of the Gloomy Glen the next morning, and the dreary fog only added to the dread factor since the sun had even began to rise yet.

"Did you hear about the Care Bear?" one of the guards asked.

"The trespassing one?" the other inquired.

"Yeah. Zuri said she was all alone, talking to a rock."

"Wow, what a loon."

"I know, right? After we clear this place, we'll be doing her a favor."

As the two lions continued on, a twig suddenly fell from above, but they failed to notice it. And the movement within the trees was none other than Kat, as she waited until the guards were gone until she carefully climbed down.

She then headed in the opposite direction of the guards, and stopped at a dry grotto, where numerous dead shrubs created a wall of twisted branches. But this was exactly what Kat was looking for, as she pushed the branches apart and past through the dead shrubbery.

And on the other side of the dried grotto was the exact same trail she found in the book, the same one that would get her past Leonidas' guard and to her objective: Mystery.

Kat wasted no time in making her way down the abandoned trail to find her poor and alone friend, and tried not to imagine what the guards would do to him if they found him.

But she wouldn't let that happen, not to her friend. And it wasn't long before Kat finally found the creepy stone statue, and it hadn't moved at all.

"Oh, thank goodness they haven't found you yet," Kat whispered with relief, "I think you're in trouble, Mystery. King Leonidas is gonna have the entire valley wiped out, and you along with it! I need to get you out of here, but I don't know how!"

As Kat turned to try and come up with a plan, the same breeze she felt in library passed through her again, only this breeze felt…colder. Once again, Kat felt compelled to turn around, but all she saw was Mystery, as still as stone.

"Hello, Kat…"

The said bear couldn't believe her ears when a faint whisper filled the air, so she glanced around to see if anyone was there…but she was still all alone.

"Wh-Who was that? There's no one else here…except…" Kat whispered in confusion.

"Kat…turn around…look at me…" She felt reluctant, but she did as the voice told her, and she was once again facing Mystery.

"M-Mystery…is that…you?"

"Yes…"

"But you're talking…you've never talked before."

"I didn't have…the strength before…but with you around…I feel myself getting…stronger…"

"Then…you can tell me how to save you!"

"Yes, I can…but you need to do… _exactly_ as I say…" Kat hastily nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Kat…if you wish to help…I need you to retrieve something of mine…"

* * *

Kat had returned home shortly after Mystery gave her her next mission, and she had to play it cool while she was having lunch with Winona; her cold had only gotten worse, and she therefore had to skip school. But this was still to Kat's advantage.

"Hey, uh, Winona?" Kat began and the said cub looked up from her hot soup, "Could I, maybe, borrow your book for a little while?"

"Why?" Winona asked with a cocked brow.

"I'm asking for a friend. Please?"

"I guess…it's in my bag on the couch."

"Thanks, Winona!"

* * *

After that, Kat once again needed to play the waiting game until Winona was in bed, and she finally took her book from her bag. As she pulled Nelvana's History of Dark Magic out, the moonlight seeping through the window hit the black orb on the cover, creating a rather beautiful yet eerie shine.

Kat then used a butter knife to carefully dig the orb out of the book, and it quickly popped out with ease. But as soon as she pulled it out, Kat noticed the shadowy tethers still tied to it, and the other ends hastily let go of the book to seep back into the orb.

"Whoa," Kat sighed in awe, "I hope this is it."

Creating a fist around the orb, Kat held it tightly and pulled it close to her chest and whispered, "Take me to No Heart."

Even though her eyes were closed, Kat could feel a thick pulse around her, and she could tell something was different. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was right as she was now in the Gloomy Glen, right in front of Mystery.

"Mystery, it worked!" Kat cheered quietly, "I can't believe it! Everything you told me to do worked!"

"Excellent, Kat…but I cannot thank you…until I have been set free…"

"Set free? What do you mean?"

"I am not a statue, Dear Kat…I am a prisoner…and this stature is my prison…"

"Why were you imprisoned?"

"Because those who looked upon me…feared the worse…so they locked me up…"

"Well, I'm not scared of you," Kat reassured, "And I'm going to free you."

"Yessss…" Mystery hissed in delight.

"Halt!" Kat instantly turned towards the guards now surrounding her and Mystery.

"Get away from there, Civilian!"

"No! As long as I'm still breathing, you will _never_ hurt my friend!" Kat shouted in protest, and even threatened the guards with her Belly Badge. Her rainbow symbol glowed brightly, and a transparent stream of colors jumped off of her, growing into a larger and snake-like creature.

The rainbow serpent let out a shrill hiss, but the guards stood their ground and unsheathed their swords and spears. Unfortunately, the serpent effortlessly overpowered their weapons by whipping them away with its tail, and it flew after them when they retreated.

"Whoa…I didn't know I could do that," Kat finally spoke in surprise.

"It's the light magic…of your ancestors…the Care Creatures…" Mystery informed, "And with it…you can do almost anything…"

"Including freeing you, Mystery?"

"Of course."

"Then I would like nothing more." With a smile, Kat concentrated so that her Belly Badge would glow even brighter. Another rainbow serpent soon emerged from her, but it remained by her side to await her command.

"Um…what do I do now?"

"Focus, Dear Kat…picture my freedom…and make it happen…"

"Uh, ok…you heard the statue," Kat told the colorful snake, and it hissed in response at her before swirling around Mystery in a bright spiral. And the faster the spiral spun around, the brighter its glow became, and the quicker cracks began to form all over Mystery.

Kat was truly amazed by the sight before her, especially when the cracks started to spread and break Mystery's prison. He would finally be free again, and she could _really_ get to know him!

Suddenly, Kat's excitement was halted when she something lunged at her and pushed her against the base of the statue.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lars roared while keeping his sword pressed against Kat's neck, enough to keep her in place but not enough to choke or cut her.

"I'm freeing him!" Kat wheezed.

"Who?!" Lars demanded and pressed tighter, this time enough to make Kat cough.

But just before he could get a response out of her, both were suddenly blown back by a large explosion of light, which was too bright to look upon at first. But as the two picked themselves up after the impact, the light slowly started to fade away and reveal the aftermath of Mystery's escape.

"Well done, Kat." It was obviously Mystery, but his voice had changed drastically; it was stronger and deeper than before, and even slightly echoic. And even when he spoke, a mouth was nowhere to be seen on him.

"Mystery, is that you? Did I do it?" Kat inquired with hope while starting to approach her freed friend…but then she hesitated. She hesitated not only because all of the light had completely disappeared, but also because of Mystery had become: a thick cloud of pure darkness, and amidst the shadows was a pair of demonic red eyes as it stared down at Kat and Lars.

"Wh-What…what are you?" Kat whimpered in fear, and Lars wasn't hesitant to ready his sword.

"Oh, now _that_ was rude," the darkness stated as if he were offended, "After all, it's still my, Kat—Mystery—your friend."

"Don't listen to him!" Lars snapped and stepped in front of Kat to defend her, threateningly pointing his sword at the tall shadow.

"You know, I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Lars." For a split second, the said lion let down his guard out of surprise, but he never let the shadow see it. "Besides, I thought we become _so_ well acquainted—when I was stripped of my powers."

Lars' eyes widened in realization. " _You_."

"Ah, now you've got it," the shadow chuckled.

"Yes, and like before, we'll stop you again, No Heart!" Lars protested while baring his teeth, and he suddenly turned towards Kat in search of something. Sure enough, he found the special black orb in her paw that was all too familiar to him, and snatched it from her grasp.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" Kat exclaimed in terror, but then Lars suddenly took her paw in his own, and brought the orb close to him just like she did before.

"Take us to the capital!"

In a bright flash, Lars and Kat both disappeared into thin air, leaving behind nothing but a few fizzling magic sparkles. But the shadow remained where he was, and his red eyes narrowed and glowed brighter.

"You can't hide from the dark forever," the shadow hissed and suddenly transformed into a thinner, serpent-like creature and darted through the Gloomy Glen, weaving amongst the trees and fog with ease.

Meanwhile, Kat and Lars found themselves in a completely different area, yet it was still nighttime, the same time they left the Gloomy Glen. Kat glanced around and realized that they were in a tall and long hall, and then she turned around to find a glorious throne at the other end of the room.

"Where are we?" Kat finally asked.

"The king's throne room," Lars replied firmly while stashing the orb away for safety.

"King Leonidas' throne room? So, that means we're in his castle—you took us to Nelvana's Jewel!"

"Yes, that's the capital of Nelvana, after all." Lars rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But why?"

"To get you away from No Heart."

"No Heart—he's Mystery, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But who is he, really? And how did you know him?"

There was an awkward pause between the two, but Lars eventually ended it when he drew his sword once more. "In case you couldn't already tell, you've just freed No Heart, the most dangerous threat to our land, and now _you're_ a criminal. So, I hereby place you under arrest, Katniss Dawn!"

"What?!" Kat struggled as Lars forcefully put her paws behind her back and shackled them, and he unfortunately proved to be too strong for her. "B-But I don't get it! Who did I free?! Who _is_ No Heart?"

"He's the Shadow King."


End file.
